A fire detection system of this type may e.g. be used in a fire extinguisher system for engine compartments. A detection hose is normally located in the upper part of the engine compartment and in the event of fire in the engine compartment the detection hose bursts due to heat generated by the fire. The fire detection system may be connected to an extinguisher system in order to activate the extinguisher system when a fire is detected. On activation of the extinguisher system extinguishing liquid is supplied to cool and extinguish the fire.
In the event of fire, detection fluid leaks due to rupture of the detection hose. Detection fluid used in fire detection systems of this type may be considered as being hazardous to the environment. It is therefore desired to keep the consumption of detection fluid as low as possible. A known fire detection system comprises a detection fluid cylinder which is connected to a detection hose by means of a tap. When the detection system is activated the tap is set in an open position. This detection system has the drawback that the consumption of detection fluid may be regarded as relatively high.